1. Technical Field
This application relates generally to techniques for facilitating problem analysis such as in connection with a problem of a computer system, storage system, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device and storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units, logical devices, or logical volumes (LVs). The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data stored therein.
In connection with a data storage system, computer system, or more generally, any system, problems may arise. An administrator or other user may perform problem analysis in an attempt to determine a cause and action to take to correct the problem. In connection with systems, such as data storage systems, problem analysis may be complex and require a sophisticated level of understanding of many aspects such as performance terminology, management, how to utilize and interpret information derived from any existing software tools and interfaces, and the like, in order to effectively and efficiently perform problem analysis. As a result, a customer or user not having the requisite knowledge and skill set may incur costs related to extensive and/or unnecessary down-time, payments for profession services to diagnose the problem cause, and the like.